


high and crying

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: brallon oneshots [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, post spencer split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>u im feeling an emotional brallon oneshot pls and thank u</p>
            </blockquote>





	high and crying

you see, the thing was is brendon didn’t mean for it to hurt. but tha didn’t stop it from stinging, just a little.

“fuck, i miss fever days. i miss my friends. fuck!” brendon had said, high ad crying, nose pressing into dallon’s shoulder, who was rubbing his back slowly. “i miss spencer, i miss jon. for fuck’s sake, i even fucking miss ryan! why’d we spilt? we were so good before pretty odd. why?”

“i don’t know.” dallon replied, moving his hand from brendon to rub the back of his neck. “i don’t know.”

brendon let out a strangled noise and a huff. “i hate this! this fucking sucks! i want it back, dal, i wish we never fucking split i hate it so much! fuck fuck fuck!”

dallon didn’t respond this time, he just sat there, brenond sobbing into his shoulder, mumbling the same things over and over. the older man bit his tounge and tried to keep himself netural until brenson finally passed out. 

he couldn’t move, seeing as the other was dead weight, so he tried to breath as slowly as possible, hand over his mouth. dallon doesn’t cry a lot, and he wouldn’t really call what’s he’s doing now crying. there’s not tears, just shaking and heavy breathing.

when brendon woke up, he said sorry. dallon said it was okay, but he didn’t really mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was ba d lmao
> 
> send me prompts: knucklepuckvevo @tumblr


End file.
